


Thoughts on a Clock

by RobertSaysThis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Poetry, Fields of Trenzalore, Gen, Meta Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 15:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobertSaysThis/pseuds/RobertSaysThis
Summary: Eric Ritchie Junior's "Thoughts on a Clock" is beloved by makers of Christmas crackers throughout the multiverse. Here, it appears in full in our own universe for the first time.





	Thoughts on a Clock

Near midnight all the minutes creep  
out of a second sky,  
rousing each hour from its sleep  
because their day will die.

And all the hours round the clock,  
Eleven down to One,  
mumble to themselves in shock  
that all their lives are done.

For all the hours can relieve  
the light that shone at noon  
and none of them can quite believe  
their end is coming soon.

Eleven weeps in blunt dismay  
for upon his last breath,  
a curtain falls upon the day  
and ushers it to death.

But as Eleven sees the end  
that yawns like an abyss,  
Time holds him like an ancient friend  
and softly whispers this:

"All twelve hours are really one,  
united in the day,  
and when a new day has begun  
another goes away,

but all the days are also one  
as all the days are I  
and I am Time, and as my son  
an hour will never die."

"Twelve lives made up a single day,  
and now that day draws in,  
But know that when Twelve fades away,  
One will come back again."

"And now it's time for one last bow  
like all your other selves.  
Eleven's hour is over now.  
The clock is striking Twelve's."


End file.
